yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jalan Besar GRC
Jalan Besar Group Representation Constituency ( ; ; ) is a four-member Group Representation Constituency, and therefore an electoral district composed of several city suburbs surrounding the Central Area of Singapore, of which the street Jalan Besar it is named after and forms its centrepiece. The street itself is within the Kallang planning area, Kallang itself being part of the Jalan Basar Group Representation Constituency. The GRC has five divisions, namely Jalan Besar, Kampong Glam, Kolam Ayer, Kreta Ayer-Kim Seng and Whampoa. Several elective areas such as Little India, colourful Desker Road, Kolam Ayer and Crawford, these of which border the Kallang River is located in the GRC. Kreta Ayer-Kim Seng itself includes the Singapore River and Chinatown whose Member of Parliament is Lily Neo. Whampoa which covers Balestier Road and Whampoa whose MP is Heng Chee How. These areas are relatively older compared to many of the newer suburbs of Singapore. Jalan Besar GRC is headed by Minister for Communications and Information Yaacob Ibrahim. Lee Boon Yang is headed for the original Jalan Besar GRC, which is also the earlier ministerial post of the Information, Communications and the Arts. Merged Constituencies *1991: Whampoa is dissolved and divided into different wards, including Kallang and possibly Moulmein (Kampong Glam GRC) / Kim Keat (Toa Payoh GRC) *1997: Kallang is dissolved, a portion was given back to the name Whampoa. Others were divided into Jalan Besar area. *2001: Geylang West is dissolved and merged into Kolam Ayer. *2011: The Quek family was however dissolved themselves and moved over to several different parts. North of Bartley was given to Aljunied GRC. *2015: Jalan Besar is dissolved, portion was given back to Kolam Ayer and Kampong Glam, mainly is because Ng Wen Ping went off to Marine Parade GRC and Jordan Kwan went off to Clementi. Dissolution On Singaporean general election, 2011, Jalan Besar GRC ceased to exist and its services transferred to three constituencies: *Kolam Ayer, Jalan Besar, and Kampong Glam divisions became Moulmein-Kallang Group Representation Constituency *Kreta Ayer-Kim Seng division was transferred to Tanjong Pagar Group Representation Constituency *Whampoa division was evolved into the single-member constituency known as Whampoa Single Member Constituency. It was reformed in 2015 to replace Moulmein-Kallang GRC which is only temporary for one term. Former Constituencies Kampong Glam GRC Kampong Glam Group Representation Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 甘榜格南集選區;Simplified Chinese: 甘榜格南集选区) is a former four member Group Representation Constituency in the Central Business District of Singapore, only in 1991 election. The divisions are - Kampong Glam, Cairnhill, Moulmein and Kim Seng. Sinnakaruppan Ramasamy made their debut in the Moulmein division from 1991 to 2001, as it is an Indian minority required. Kampong Glam was kept with Lionel Quek. Moulmein SMC Moulmein Single Member Constituency was an electoral constituency in Singapore. It existed from 1959 to 1991, when it was merged with Kampong Glam GRC. Members of Parliament *Sia Khoon Seng (1968 - 1991) Kampong Glam SMC Kampong Glam Single Member Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 甘榜格南單選區; Simplified Chinese: 甘榜格南单选区) is a former single member constituency in Kampong Glam, Singapore that existed from 1959 to 1991 where it was absorbed and formed into Kampong Glam GRC, only to be disbanded and release this ward into SMC in 1997 til 2001, before it was absorbed into the then defunct Jalan Besar GRC. Lionel Quek used to stay in this area from 1988 to 2001, which is the early iterations began in 1988. Kreta Ayer-Tanglin GRC Kreta Ayer-Tanglin Group Representation Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 牛車水-東陵集選區;Simplified Chinese: 牛车水-东陵集选区) was a four-member Group Representation Constituency largely based on the defunct Kampong Glam GRC. The Kampong Glam ward of that GRC was replaced with a Tanglin ward composed of Tanglin SMC and Cairnhill wards from the previous election. The divisions for this GRC were Kreta Ayer, Kim Seng, Tanglin and Moulmein. Grace Ng was absorbed into the Kim Seng division, that replaces Yeo Ning Hong. The GRC was dissolved in 2001. 2015 Voter List *Kampong Glam: Tse Mun Hoi, Chua Wei Jie *Kolam Ayer: Wynn Neo *Kreta Ayer-Kim Seng: John Lim Category:Constituencies of Singapore